While there are other surfaces than icy ones where better traction is desirable or needed for those traveling on foot over them, the present invention is disclosed herein with particular reference to icy conditions.
For many years, so called "ice creepers" have been available to enable ice to be walked on more safely. These, as far as I am aware have been and still are held on footwear by straps which, when buckled together, hold the ice creepers on the footwear. Such attachments, while generally satisfactory in use, require approximately the same procedures as is required to don conventional footwear. Such attachments, however, often are inconvenient to attach.
Footwear is, of course, available which is to be worn and provide improved traction on various surfaces. Shoes for golfers, track and field uses, and baseball and football players are examples which illustrate the different types of protuberances which are employed to provide adequate traction on different surfaces.